Tu es mon frère et je suis là pour te ramener à la maison
by Loufok
Summary: OS Sam Winchester. S10E02 "Reichenbach". Le trajet en voiture, juste après la capture de Dean. [complète]


_Sam vient de récupérer le démon Dean. S'ensuit un long trajet en voiture._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la CW._

* * *

"- C'est dégueulasse.

\- Ce n'est qu'une voiture Sammy."

Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal dans cette simple phrase ? Que malgré qu'il soit un démon, Dean l'appelle toujours Sammy ? Ce surnom qu'il avait détesté, puis accepté et enfin aimé. Ce surnom ridicule dont seul Dean avait le droit de l'affubler. Ou que l'âme de son aîné soit tellement détériorée, endommagée, corrompue, que même prendre soin de l'Impala ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux ? Un poids de glace lui tomba dans la gorge et ses entrailles remuèrent. Il était épuisé. Mais le combat n'était pas fini. Loin de là. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'oeil à l'étranger assis à l'arrière. Et à chaque fois le même frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Où était Dean ? Où était enfouit sa conscience ? Où avait disparu son frère ?

Ses longues semaines de recherches avaient exigé beaucoup d'effort et il sentait qu'un rien pouvait le faire flancher. Son coude en mauvais état. Sa perte de poids. Son manque de sommeil. Et ce chagrin tellement énorme qu'il lui comprimait constamment la poitrine. Il avait espéré qu'une fois Dean à ses côtés, un nouveau souffle lui viendrait. Cela voudrait en effet dire qu'il avait atteint la dernière ligne droite. Mais ces retrouvailles étaient loin de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Évidemment, il s'était préparé mentalement. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait qu'un ersatz de son frère. Il s'était aussi juré que jamais, au grand jamais il ne prêterait attention aux paroles qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche. Mais face à la réalité, cette préparation s'avérait inefficace. Le face à face dans le bar lui avait prouvé à quel point ces promesses de ne pas écouter le venin qui se déversait de la bouche du démon étaient vaines.

Un espoir infime avait longtemps persisté en lui. L'espoir qu'en le voyant, en lui parlant, il arriverait à toucher la partie humaine qui était cachée là, quelque part sous les yeux noirs. L'espoir qu'en le voyant, lui, son petit frère, le caractère protecteur de Dean se manifesterait et combaterait cette présence néfaste. Mais rien.

La peur d'échouer, l'angoisse de l'échec lui était tombé brutalement sur les épaules. Épaules déjà fragilisées et peu solides en ce moment. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de positif mais ça tenait en partie car il n'était pas seul. Même quand il avait du espérer pour deux, il avait Dean à ses côtés. Un Dean fragile, un Dean abattu. Mais le vrai Dean tout de même. Ici, dans cette voiture, en route pour le bunker, il était seul. Isolé et désespéré. Cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas combattre le découragement de son frère mais le sien. Et il allait devoir se battre contre son propre sang.

"- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'être sauvé."

Cette réplique cinglante lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Pire que tous les coups de poing que son aîné avait pu lui décrocher dans le passé. Et elle l'avait mis face à sa culpabilité. Inutile de se le cacher, il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait abandonné son frère, l'avait descendu plus bas que terre avec sa rancoeur. Maintenant, il se rendait compte de sa monumentale erreur. Et ça le rongeait. Dean avait été amené devant Cain parce qu'il avait trouvé un partenaire en la personne de Crowley. Si lui, Sam, ne l'avait pas honteusement repoussé, rien de toute cela ne serait arrivé. Quoi qu'en dise Castiel, tout était de sa faute. Si Dean ne voulait pas être guéri, c'était parce qu'il l'avait trop blessé pour lui donner envie de revenir.

Une âme possédée peut être exorcisée. Mais une âme pervertie, c'est une autre affaire. Il savait que Crowley avait pu redevenir en parti humain. Mais est-ce que purifier totalement l'âme de son frère était possible ? Un mince espoir résidait dans le fait que Dean était un "jeune" démon, contrairement au Roi de l'Enfer. Le risque qu'il garde des séquelles était pourtant présent.

Impardonnable. Il était impardonnable.

"- Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi Sammy."

La menace plana dans l'air. Il ne trouva pas le courage de répondre. Il savait que Dean était sérieux. Il savait que sans les menottes, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps. Il savait à quel point le danger était réel. Ravalant ses larmes, il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il voulait arriver au plus vite au bunker pour commencer le "traitement".

Trouver du sang. Le faire bénir. L'injecter au démon. Faire souffrir ce fils de pute. Et ramener son grand frère.


End file.
